


Prayers and Praises, All for You

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rating May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Luce grew up with the voice of the Universe in her head. Wherein others her age was playing on the playground, she was eliminating those that will threaten her God, those that will tear their family apart. Wherein others her age were going out on parties, making friends, she was hunting those that dare try to take their futures away from her hands. Wherein others her age were cowering inside their homes, she was directing battlefields for the whole world.Luce is not just a pretty face that her God can parade around with. No, she is her God's advisor, His sister, His love, His confidant. She will offer everyone to Him if that is what He wishes. She will offer everything and herself if that is what makes that smile turn to her.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Prayers and Praises, All for You

**Author's Note:**

> ...I love Luce okay? Just don't mind me. I don't know what I'm doing either. I just wanted this out like man, Luce has that potential to go crazy. But anyway this is unedited (someone help me pls) so expect a lot of grammatical errors and it might not even make sense at some point. Just ignore it and enjoy the fic! BTW THE MOODBOARD IS BY THE WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL AND EVERHELPFUL MAYO!!! Ily

  


Luce grew up with a voice whispering in her ears, telling her of the future, of the world, of _Him_ . At the age of 1, she was able to speak, talking to the voice in her head who tells her of him, her Lord, of her God, and how lucky she was to be born on the same date as he is. It tells her that her sister, her ungrateful older sister would kill him, her Tsuna, her _God._ It tells her of the people she will share with; 

Lightning, His secret-keeper who will tell Him all of the secrets of the world

Storm, His general who will offer the whole world to Him

Sun, His sword who will bring Him the heads of His enemies and traitors

Night, His shadow who keeps His people in tight leashes and trails after Him

The twin Rains, His guard dogs who will hunt and die for Him

Mist, His shield who will hide Him from the world and fulfill all of His desires

Cloud, His devout follower who gave Him everything that he is and will ever be

And finally her, Sky who will proclaim His greatness and love to the world

The voice tells her of the two apostles who can hear the voice just like how Luce can. Her future mother and her future father, who will rescue every one of them from their homes and bring them together. It tells her of a world, with no pain, with no hateful glares and harsh words pointed at her. A world where there are no wars over beliefs and power, just a world where children can be children, and unnecessary bloodshed will never be spilled again. 

Luce was three when her biological parents brought her to a psychiatrist. She was put into a room with this woman who the voice warned her about. Luce knew better than to ignore the voice, she knows why her parents brought her here. Luce isn’t blind, she isn’t deaf either. She could hear Aria and her parents fighting about her whenever they thought she was asleep. She knows herself that she’s special, smarter, and stronger than anyone else. She is after all her God’s prophet.

The woman smiled at her, put down her file, and asked, “so how are you?” 

Elena Spade, wife of Daemon Spade, future right-hand man of the rebellion leader who will go against her God. She is a threat, the real brains behind the operation and Luce will smith down any threat that will harm her God and her family. But Luce knows that she is weak, a child who can barely even hold a knife and harness the void inside of her. 

And so Luce did the best thing in her arsenal, she smiled back, making sure to pop her eyes out and tilt her head. Portraying like the most perfect little girl that she uses whenever she wanted something, a mask that no one other than her sweet sweet sister was able to see through. 

She was intelligent, that everyone knew, but she didn’t mind showing more of her intelligence in front of this woman. After all, Elena will be her enemy on the battlefield. Despite being so human, Elena was someone that deserves her respects, a genius psychiatrist one of the youngest in her field with a mad military man as her husband.

She and Elena talked for a while, the woman listening down words slowly while smiling an amicable smile. Luce knows that the doctor knows what she did. How she pushed someone from her kindergarten down the slide without hesitation, watching as Bianca, _~~she will poison her God’s food and He will suffer from it~~ ,_ bleed while children like her screams for help, the adults signing it off as childish and how she didn’t know better ~~_too bad that Bianca didn’t make it afterward_~~. How Luce stared while someone in front of her slowly died from allergies, ~~ _no one knew that it was her that made him, poor little Matteo, eat that peanut_ ,~~ . Or how she “accidentally” stabbed her playmate, _~~it’s not her fault that Enzo would try and take Viper away from her God, away from her~~ ,_ during his birthday, adults deciding that enough is enough.

Every time Elena would ask her a question, she would answer in short brief answers. Saying enough to talk but not enough to know. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what Elena said to her parents and older sister. ‘Take her every week, I won’t be prescribing medicine just yet and it is better if someone watches over her and get rid of all sharp objects at home,’ she could hear Elena’s voice in her voice said, her legs swinging in the air as she draws carefully on the sketchbook Elena gave her after she was sent out to let the doctor talk to her family.

“Oh, what are you making?” Elena asked, squatting near her, curling a single strand of blonde hair over her ear. Luce tilted her head before showing her drawing, it was an altar, the ones you find in churches, drawn in red crayons. “You draw so well! Just like I thought you would!” 

Luce only smiled before closing the sketchbook, reaching out to ask her father to carry her after he came out of the room after the doctor. She appreciates her family a lot but her heart is not big enough for them when it’s already filled by her Family and her God. Her heart, her soul, her everything will always belong to Them and to Him and no one else.

She waves good-bye to the doctor from her father’s arms, the woman returning it with a smile that closes her beautiful purple eyes. Her eyes were quite pretty and Luce has a passing thought that seems to lodge itself in her brain. ‘I wonder what they taste like…’

  
  
  


It was after her milestone of five sessions with Dr. Elena did something really bad happened. It was family day, a few days before her birthday. Luce doesn’t remember it all that well anymore, maybe because it hurts, ~~_betrayal and heartbreak coursing through her_ ~~ and at that time, she realized why her future her has that look in her eyes, ~~_grief and regret while looking at her sister_ ~~ , pointing a gun at Aria’s head and shooting without hesitation, ~~_she knows a lot but it seems her heart was truly big enough for her family and her real one_ . ~~

She was pushed into the road the moment the street light turned green, her eyes looking blankly at the cars ready to crush her and at that moment was the first and only time, she screamed her prayers, closing her eyes in fear. _~~She’s terrified and scared and despite the voice in her head, she feared for her life. Despite her God, she feared for her life and that moment was the only time she lost her faith, just for a small moment~~. _ Luce braced herself for the pain but it didn’t come and the voice in her head whispered, ‘ **_Lightning, bored, tired, intelligent, apathetic_ **.’

She opened her eyes and saw cars floating into the air, something in her singing when she saw a boy her age with the dull-colored green hair with eyes glowing a light green around the rim. He was accompanied by a strange man with silver hair and eyes hidden by the light bouncing off his glasses who has a hand on top of the boy’s shoulder.

Her world stopped before tears welled up in her eyes, pushing against the rough concrete road and running towards the man, tripping multiple times before reaching him. The man knelt to catch her, pulling her into her embrace where the voice in her head rang, ‘ **_Kawahira, Checkerface, Family, Prophet, Father_ ** .’ She held onto him, tears not stopping while she felt herself being carried off the ground and she could hear her name being screamed by her _~~parents~~ _they are not her parents any longer before the air shifted and she could faintly smell cookies and flowers in the air before fainting. ‘She’s finally Home.’

  
  


After that, she was introduced to Sepira, her Mother and her older brother, despite being born on the same day, Verde. They celebrated her, their birthday after her family signed over their guardianship to Kawahira, ~~_she cried herself to sleep that night, curled up around the still but warm body of her brother, when she realized that her family never really cared about her_ ~~ , with her receiving a black and white bunny holding a realistic orange lily and Verde, her brother, received science books. She’s happy, _~~even if she still cries herself to sleep beside her brother who knew better than to ask.~~ _

It was through her visions and the voice in her head that their family is grown. They found **_‘Storm, angry, pain, proud, trained_ **,’ with his head bleeding and stomach slashed open in one of his family’s training grounds. He was already dying from blood loss but he was still standing up, looking at them wearily, the family and the boy who has hurt him standing behind him. Ready to fight and Luce wanted to scream and cry on how dare they hurt him. They went home from their trip to China, her new brother unconscious from the drugs used to patch him up. Her brother sold by his family to theirs for they deem him too weak and Luce wanted to tear that family apart, piece by piece.

She met Reborn by mistake, a shopping trip that her Mother decided in a mere whim and the voice in her head was screaming at her, **_‘Sun, blood, partner, amusement, glee.’_ ** She separated from her family, releasing her hold on Fon to go to one of the shops, that seemed to be closed and peeked inside the window. Blood dripping off the walls as a boy, _her brother_ , fiddled with a knife, a yellow glow filling his eyes, and a manic grin on his lips. She moved away from the window and knocked on the door, twisting the knob to find it opened and entered, quickly closing the door behind her to avoid anyone coming in. Luce narrowly managed to avoid got herself sliced when the knife was suddenly thrown at her and she kept her smile, stepping on the remains of her brother’s toys until she reached her brother. The boy didn’t do anything but pressed his blood-stained fingers on her cheeks and she didn’t mind it at all, taking his other hand and squeezing it tightly. She came home, a smile on her lips with the two of them covered in blood, letting their Mother fussed over them both.

For Bermuda well, it’s more like he found them. He suddenly pasted by them, being chased by people in black and normally Luce didn’t care about anyone being chased but when she met his eyes, gold colliding with her bluebells, she pulled him behind her. ‘ **_Night, scared, fear, betrayed, hurt.’_ ** Protecting him with her body while her brothers, Fon and Reborn dealt with the men, easily taking on men twice their sizes. It was her Father who dealt with the news while they, well she helped settle him down into their home.

The twins, well they were not really twins but they came in a pair so they just decided to refer them as twins, it doesn’t help that they normally held onto each other, eyes full of distrust. The twins were found in the slums, two months before their birthdays. They were walking down the road when someone bumped into Verde and Luce was curious when Verde took a step back. The boy was bleeding on his knees and watery blue eyes met hers and the voice in her head began screaming. **_‘Wrong wrong wrongwrongwrong w ro n g.’_ **

Luce held her head, head frantically moving around to catch something, someone before hearing someone screech in pain, and the boy on the ground surged forward to punch Fon who held a girl with a huge scar on her face up by her collar. **_‘Rain, together, hunters, pack mates, distrust.’_ **The boy was growling and snarling from her brother’s chains and Luce patted him on the shoulder before gesturing to Fon put down the girl. She patted them on the head, not paying attention to their growls before bringing them home.

After the twins were Viper, sweet innocent Viper who was adopted from an orphanage by their parents. **_‘Mist, longing, loneliness, deprived, promise.’_ ** Luce just stood by as their hope of having a happy and nice family was crushed by Verde’s experiments, Fon’s brutality, Reborn’s games, and the twins’ hunts. Watched as they screamed in pain and Luce felt a smile pulling at the edge of her lips at seeing the scratches and scars they now have during dinner time. It was fear, that she knew, fear that her God will carry because of their sibling. Of being abandoned by Viper, of being unloved by them. And something sick in her relished in the marks of their love on their skin.

Skull went next, the rumors of her parents collecting people like them already spreading. People who have powers and unnatural talents being taken care of by their families. A man suddenly appearing on their footsteps pushing the boy to the floor in front of Luce who had opened it. She blinked when she saw bandages on his arms and face and so she smiled. **_‘Cloud, promise, unrefined, devoted, hidden blade.’_ **

She was 5 when she managed to make a man go down on his knees and beg for his life. She was 5 when she managed to break his mind before the idea of the pig being a waste of space in the garden. Reborn did say he wanted more meat during meal times.

  
  
  


It was 2 years afterward when the fated day has come. She woke up, the voice buzzing and excited in her head that she knew what will happen. She went her day, skipping and smiling that most of her siblings were looking warily at her. She made sure to dress nicely that day, complete with the mushroom hat that her Mother gave her, twirling in front of the mirror before she was called down. 

Rushing down and pushing her way through and everything felt so right when she saw Him. Fluffy brown hair that she wish to brush every day and every night. Eyes the same color as His hair and she just wishes to have on her always. His cheeks, chubby and pale that she just wants to coat her lips in red and kiss Him, to put a mark on Him. **_‘God, Home, Brother, Love, Hers.’_ **

Maybe that’s where it all started, her heart beating for only one. Only for her God. But she’s always willing to share, not when her God wished for it. She stood by as her God bled and cried from the love their family gives him. She stood by outside the door after Fon had his way with Him, watched from the sidelines when the twins hunted Him, stared with a smile on her face when she found Reborn choking Him once. She held Him in her arms after His days with Verde, after He and Viper got into a fight, after the nights Bermuda left Him little presents by His bed. She was the one who patched Him when Skull wasn’t available.

Luce loved Him, everything that He is and will be but she will not allow the world, the cruel cruel world, taint Him even if it is what He wants. Maybe that’s why she went against His wishes and told the others where He was, not that she needed to with the chip Verde had on Him, and how they will make Him stay. 

  
  
  


She knocked on the door, a tray balancing on her other hand before opening the room, a smile on her lips at seeing her God, on the bed with Fon sitting down beside him, silently sketching something on His back with a dagger. She sat down the tray of food that she made from her recent hunts and carefully sat on the other side, brushing away His tears before pressing a kiss on His forehead.

Luce will follow Him to the end of the world, yes. But she will not allow Him to taint Himself with the sins of humanity, it is her job to cater and do His bidding. Even if it meant punishing those who have sinned against Him and spilling blood on herself, she will offer everything she was, she is and she will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't meant to end it like this okay. Luce just seems like that for me. But thanks for managing to get to the end of this! Will probably or probably not put something into this someday just like with Skull's but for now I'm putting down this one and let's see what happens.


End file.
